A Bed In The Kitchen
by Muttzrock
Summary: Its Rick’s birthday, but problems occur that might destroy Rick and Vyvyan’s relationship forever. RomanceHumourAngst
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: ****A Bed Falling Threw The Ceiling Shows How Great Sex Really Is**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language****, Sex, Angst **

**Summary****: Its Rick's birthday, but problems occur that might destroy Rick and Vyvyan's relationship forever.**

**Notes: ****Short into chapter, to see if you guys like it **

"Neil, what the RUDDY HELL are you doing in my bedroom!" screamed Rick in horror, he covered his whole body with the covers of his bed.

"But Rick, I'm not in your bedroom, I'm in the kitchen" Neil defended himself, standing in the kitchen with Rick's bed in front of him. Rick sat up in surprise looking around his surroundings, and then looked up at the whole of the ceiling. There was a yawning sound beside Rick and out popped Vyvyan's head from out of the covers.

"Alright Neil" Vyvyan greeted sleepily "Rick how did we get into the kitchen?" he looked around his environment.

"Hello Vyvyan" Neil said slowly waving.

"Yes, yes, yes Neil, now shut up and go make us our breakfast" Rick ordered, and turned his head away from the quietly ranting hippy and to his bed partner.

"Rick, how did we get into the kitchen?" Vyvyan asked again in confusion

"I don't know actually, what happened last night?"

"We had sex didn't we?"

"Yeah that's right"

"Yeah I was shagging you good and proper" growled Vyvyan, humping Rick's leg seductively.

"Vyvyan don't be so foul!" Rick shouted but that didn't stop Vyvyan from sniffing his hair and nibbling his neck.

"NO VYVYAN STOP!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING" screamed Neil in horror.

"Piss off Neil and mind your own business!" Vyvyan snapped, and then continued his attack on Rick.

"Vyvyan stop THAT!!" the anarchist pulled away, he held out his hand expectantly, the punk looked from the hand to Rick's face, hand then face, then back to hand then face in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Well give me it"

"I was giving you it"

"Not that"

"Then what?"

"My present"

"What present?"

"My birthday present!"

"Why would I give you a birthday present?"

"Because it's MY BIRTHDAY"

"What today?"

"YES!!"

"Oh"

"What do you mean 'Oh' give me my present!"

"I haven't got you one!"

"Vyvyan how could…"

"Before you start getting your knickers in a twist, we are throwing you a birthday party!"

"I know about that Vyvyan! What about my special present! You are my ruddy boyfriend!"

"Piss off" the medical student mumbled.

"Vyvyan are you telling me that you haven't got me anything?" Rick pouted making his eyes water. The punk rolled his eyes realising he would never live this down, if he didn't think fast.

"Of course I have a present for you, I'll give you it after the party" the sociology student's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Here you are" Neil passed Rick and Vyvyan their plates "Even though you don't appreciate anything I do"

"Breakfast in bed, good start to a birthday" Rick took a bite of his food "Wish it was edible"

**Read and Review!!! Not all the chapters are going to be this short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: A special Present**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language, Sex, Angst **

**Summary: Its Rick's birthday, but problems occur that might destroy Rick and Vyvyan's relationship forever.**

**Notes: Sorry for the late update, I will try to update more often**

It was ten minutes before everyone was supposed to arrive for Rick's birthday, well Rick believes they are arriving for his birthday, when really they were all coming for a place to get bladdered, but his friends thought it best to keep young Rick in blissful ignorance.

Neal was made to fix the floorboards of Rick's bedroom floor, and was bullied to move the bed, back where it was all by himself. Mike was in his bedroom, with a 'girl', and Rick was walking into the kitchen as Vyvyan was putting in potion into the fridge, the potion was to turn people into Sadists, a cure for people who aren't Sadists. Without warning Rick jumped onto Vyvyan wrapping his arms round the punk's neck and his legs round his waist, Vyvyan automatically grabbed Rick's bottom to steady them, when he got himself in check, he glared at the anarchist.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" the punk growled, but it didn't falter Rick's happy grin

"Well I'm all happy about my birthday and I'm excited to find out what you've got me" the sociologist student managed to bounce in his boyfriend's arms with excitement.

'Oh Crap' Vyvyan thought realising he still hasn't got Rick a birthday present "Are you?" he asked, holding a fake grin.

"Well yes, this present you got me affects our sex life for a whole year" Vyvyan was beginning to freak out but hid it very well

"Really?"

"Yes of course, if like you got me a very cheap and pointless present we would only have sex once a month"

"ONCE A MONTH!!!!"

"Yeah but if you got me something really good, you can shag me..." Rick leaned into Vyvyan's ear "...whenever..." lick of the ear "...wherever..." a thrust of his hips "...however..." a hot kiss "...you want" Vyvyan gripped Rick's bottom tighter, it was an especially nice arse, and having full access to it, whenever, wherever, however he wanted would be more than heaven, but problem was Vyvyan needed to get a present, and a very good one as that.

"And what would happen if I haven't got you one, just hypothetically?" the punk asked, worried about what the answer may be.

"Well we only would have sex every three months" Rick answered matter of factly a voice in Vyvyan's head screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' "But it doesn't matter does it, because I know you've got me something special"

"Yes Rick, very special" Rick grinned and snogged his boyfriend, Vyvyan kissed back, while he still can.

"Hey Vyvyan" Mike's voice sounded out, making the two stop their kissing, they both turned to the man "As the pig said to the butcher as he was playing chess with his wife "this isn't the time" do you understand?" Vyvyan and Rick looked at each other in confusion then back at Mike.

"No" they both said.

"Vyvyan put Rick down" the punk dropped the anarchist causing the birthday boy to land right on his arse.

"Owww!! Vyvyan that hurt! Why do I put up with you?" Rick stood up, rubbing his sore behind.

"Because I know how to show you a good time" Vyvyan thrusted his hips in Rick's direction, who rolled his eyes. Mike stayed 'cool'.

Soon everyone had arrived and was getting drunk, someone had spiked Rick's drink causing him to pass out, Vyvyan had carried him into his bedroom and threw him on his bed then went back down to his 'friends'.

"You're getting soft Vyvyan!" slurred a black haired punk wearing black leather with studs. Vyvyan turned to him, walked into his personal space with a sneer on his face.

"And what's makes you say that? Deirdre" to emphasize his point Vyvan head butted the wall and created a hole right threw it "See, how is that being soft?"

"Your poncy relationship with that Prick" scoffed Deirdre making the other guys laugh harshly at Vyvyan. The punk with the orange tri-hawk was speechless, what could he say to that? "What have you got him for his birthday? A bunch of flowers"

"No!" Vyvyan shouted 'that would only get me one shag a month' he thought "I haven't got him anything"

"Awww poor ickle Rick, his boyfriend not getting him anything, he'll probably withhold sex" a random 'friend' mocked at Vyvyan growled at how true that was. Deirdre caught the look on Vyvyan's face.

"You're not even the decision maker in sex!?" the group laughed at Vyvyan

"No I take it whenever I want to!"

"Oh really?" The dark haired punk challenged

"YES!"

"Then go and shag him now, we'll watch to make sure your actually doing it"

"I can't at the moment"

"Why not?"

"Because he's asleep" Vyvyan was loosing his temper more and more by the constant laughter, he would shag Rick even when the boy is unconscious it's just he isn't sure Rick would appreciate that.

"You're a wimp Vyvyan! A sissy girly boy" Deirdre growled "Come back when you've dropped that prick" the gang buggered off leaving Vyvyan on his own. He promised himself when next he would see Deirdre he would grab the man's head and shove it into their lavatory. But even though he knows to ignore what people think of him, he couldn't help examining himself, had he gone soft?

Rick slowly started waking up in a rather uncomfortable position, his mouth was dry and his head was banging, he slowly rolled over so now he was on his back, he opened his eyes slowly getting used to seeing again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened and Vyvyan walked in "What happened to me?"

"You got really drunk, you had a great time" Vyvyan answered still standing in front of the door.

"Did I? Oh yes I did, didn't I" Rick smirked but cried out in pain, as Vyvyan turned the light on "I wasn't ready for that" all he could hear for an apology was Vyvyan's laughter.

"Poof" Vyvyan's almost hinted of being affectionate, it was unnerving, but Rick soon remembered about the birthday present.

"Come on Vyvyan, I wont wait any longer... he sat cross legged, holding his hands out "Give me my 'special' birthday present" he grinned happily and was looking surprisingly cute.

"Rick I've had enough, I'm chucking you"

**Read and Review!! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Rick's decision**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language, Sex, Angst **

**Summary: Rick lets his emotions pour out, and then he makes a drastic decision.**

**Notes: Yay quick update **

Vyvyan left straight after he told Rick that they were not together anymore , it took a while for Rick to realise what had happened his face fell, his hands dropped into his lap. "Would have preferred a bunch of flowers" Rick sighed lying back down, staring at the ceiling. The anarchist was confused everything was going so well, he thought him and Vyvyan would last forever, he thought they were happy, apparently Vyvyan wasn't. He wondered if he could really live in this house with Vyvyan, he didn't think he could handle it. 'How could Vyvyan do this to me?' he thought, tears ran down his cheek, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"SPG, you know I made the right decision don't you? It was for the best, I had to protect my imagery, and plus it isn't as if me and Rick were going to stay together forever, we were going to end it eventually, what do you think SPG?" Vyvyan asked his hamster as he sat on his bed.

"I think you're a bastard, even though Rick is a total idiot and pansy, he is the only person to ever shag you" SPG told his owner. Vyvyan sighed lying back down on his bed.

Neil was the first to know that something was wrong, when Rick had walked into the kitchen without saying one mean thing to the hippy.

"Rick are you ok?" Neil asked, to be honest Neil had a soft spot for Rick, in his dreams and fantasies he wanted Rick to be nice to him and 'like' him, so he was quite interested at why Rick was so quiet and down.

"Yeah" Rick nodded, still looking downcast.

"Now are you sure Rick?" It sounded like Neil was taking the 'mother' role, a bit too far, without warning Rick exploded.

"STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS NEIL, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, NOTHING IS EVER YOUR BUISNESS, ESPECIALLY MY BUISNESS, ESPECIALLY MY BUISNESS THAT INVOLVES A CERTAIN OTHER HOUSEMATE!!" Rick was shouting with tears running down his face, it was freaking Neil out.

"Ok Rick I was only asking…"

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T!" Rick was crying a lot now, and all Neil could do was pat him on the back. It didn't help when Mike walked in, claiming that he looked great, and boasting about how many 'birds' he slept with. This only made Rick cry more and then he started yelling at Mike about how much he was a 'bastard, liar, self-centred' and the word 'Midget' came in a few times, after Rick's rant Mike turned to look at us.

"Now that was uncalled for" Neil moved towards Mike.

"I think Rick maybe a little upset" the hippy told the house leader

"Well Neil what gave it away, the floods of tears or the tantrums?" Mike asked sarcastically, Rick was in a right state, usually they would ignore him and let him get on with it, but those times Rick was doing it to get attention, this time he was doing it because he was actually upset about something. Mike was relieved to see Vyvyan coming down the stairs "Ah Vyvyan can you see what's wrong with your boyfriend, it really affects the cool atmosphere having a crying sociology student in the middle of the kitchen" Vyvyan couldn't believe that he was actually feeling guilty, he was about to say something, but Rick started shouting again.

"Oh didn't you hear Mike, Vyvyan's not my boyfriend anymore, for a special birthday present, he dumped me!" Rick turned to Vyvyan and picked up a plate "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed throwing the plate at Vyvyan's head. Vyvyan dodged out the way.

"Calm down you hysterical girls blouse!" Vyvyan shouted heading towards Rick.

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!!" Rick threw another plate this time this one hit Vyvyan " You bastard, how could you do this to me!" another plate was thrown.

"Because I don't want you!" Vyvyan shouted grabbing Rick, in the background SPG was singing 'Liar, liar' "Shut up SPG!" Rick tried to shove Vyvyan off him, but he wasn't strong enough, he hit Vyvyan in face, but the Punk punched him back causing Rick to tumble on the floor, with blood rushing from his nose. Mike turned to face us again.

"This is actually very serious" he tells us.

"Rick you ok?" the punk asked trying to help Rick up.

"Don't touch me!" Rick snapped, he stood up by himself "I never want to see you again" the anarchist stormed off leaving the other three housemates staring in shock.

"Whoa, Heavy" Neil said, Mike turned to Vyvyan.

"Now Vyvyan I think you have some explaining to do" Mike said sitting down, taking into the father role.

Rick collapsed on his bed in tears, he hated this feeling, he never felt this sad since his parents died. He wouldn't be able to handle living with Vyvyan anymore, he would have to move out

**Read and Review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially a big thank you to the guys at the TYO slash community You guys are great. Oh and the line with stars before and after is a quote from Bottom **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Vyvyan's punishment**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language, Sex, Angst **

**Summary: Rick finds a place to move and Vyvyan is already missing him.**

**Notes: I love all you guys that review you're just the best**

Vyvyan was resting on his bed, feeling very depressed, and yes he felt guilty, the guys were right he was going soft. The punk was actually missing his ex, he wondered what they would have been doing now, well they would have finished shagging and probably relaxing together, maybe trying to do a crossword together, but neither him or Rick could ever get a right answer. Vyvyan had to admit Rick was really cute especially when he smiled, slept, after he got out of the bath, when he was in the bath was pretty nice to. Rick was warm, that was something that always intrigued Vyvyan, even though himself was very cold, once he was curled round Rick's naked body, in the morning he was feeling nice and warm. Even when Rick and Vyvyan thought and argued, there was always a deep undertone of affection, because it doesn't matter how many time they tell each other that they hate, they always seem to sit close together, or go somewhere were they can be alone and this was before they got together.

"SPG what should I do?" Vyvyan asked his hamster.

"Why do you ask me, you never listen" SPG huffed.

The next day, both Rick and Vyvyan had a lecture today, Vyvyan asked Rick if he would like a lift there, but Rick gave him the Vs in reply. Vyvyan told himself to find Rick after his lecture. However when Rick left the room he was stopped by a dark haired punk.

"Hello there, the name's Deirdre" the punk held out his hand "You're Rick aren't you?" the anarchist nodded and shook the hand.

"Hello, have I seen you from somewhere?" Rick asked, thinking that the guy looked familiar.

"I was at your birthday party the other night" Deirdre smiled "So how are you?"

"I'm ok" Rick said obviously lying "You?"

"I'm good, just looking for a roommate" Rick suddenly took interest

"Oh well I'm looking for a new place to stay"

"Well sounds great, what happened with the flat you were sharing with the other three?" Deirdre hid his smirk well, he knew damn well what probably the reason.

"Oh it was just a falling out with another housemate" 'Yeah I bet it was' thought Deirdre.

"I'll happily have you as a housemate, come round to this address" Deirdre gave him a piece of paper "it's your new place" Rick smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"No problem" the dark haired punk winked then walked off, he had saw Vyvyan watching them, he hated the tri-hawk punk, he always got the attention, he always the more scarier bully, he was the better medical student, but now he finally has something of Vyvyan his boyfriend, and though he doesn't look like much, he could be of some use. Deirdre smirked hearing Vyvyan's voice in the background.

"What were you talking about with Deirdre?" asked Vyvyan sounded pathetic in his own mind.

"None of you business" Rick snapped, and walked off, he was forever going to ignore his ex for the rest of his life.

Rick was in his bedroom 'for the last time' he thought, it was a bittersweet experience, he has had so many happy…well not happy really, his most recent memory is stuck in his mind and has sort of countered all the good that came out of this bedroom, saying that the only good to come out of this bedroom was when him and Vyvyan, got overly friendly during the night…well when ever really. The anarchist had packed all of his possessions which wasn't much, but he still had one last thing to pack, it was just a mug, a mug that Vyvyan gave him, a week after the incident with the bus going over the cliff, a week after he found out about his parents. That was why Vyvyan gave him this mug, it was a 'sex pistols, Anarchy in the UK' mug, in Vyvyan's own weird way the mug means 'I'm sorry about your parents dying, but I'm not getting you anything sissy so here's a mug' it surprised Rick that Vyvyan would have got him a Sex Pistols mug, it was the only band they both liked, and 'Anarchy in the UK' was a punk song about being and anarchist, coincidence, Rick thought not. But even with it's emotional value, the sociology student couldn't take it with him, it was wrong to take it, when this was all about forgetting Vyvyan, he left it on the bed as he walked out the room.

Luckily the other three (and SPG) were in the kitchen, for once he had their undivided attention, this was probably because he was standing in front of them with bags under his arms.

"I'm moving out" Rick told them

"Don't be silly Rick, why would you want to move out?" Mike asked, he was a selfish guy, so his only main worry about Rick moving out was the lack of money coming in.

"Because it's right Mike, I can't stand to live with a 'certain' housemate" Rich told him with his usual lisp.

"But Rick, who's going to yell at me for no apparent reason and who will keep putting me down" Neil moaned, he'll miss Rick yelling at him, it showed that Rick knew that he existed.

"Do you really think I have ever gave a damn about anything you have had to say HIPPY!" the anarchist snapped.

"STOP BEING SO GIRLY POOF!" Vyvyan shouted, he was so pissed off with Rick's decision, was this his punishment, if it is then he'll take medieval torture any day. The anarchist just ignored the punk and left the house.

"Heavy" sighed the hippy, Vyvyan stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, kicking in the banister on his way up, but instead of hiding out into his bedroom, he walked up to Rick's old bedroom, opening the door so he can get in. It wasn't a nice feeling the punk had while he was stood in the middle of the room, the memory of when he was last in here was fresh on his mind, he caught a glimpse of the mug that lay on the bed, Vyvyan picked up the mug, the present he had given Rick to comfort him of his parent's death, the punk sat on the bed staring intently at the mug, it had served it's use considering the tea stain marks on the inside of it. The punk remembered Rick's face when he gave him this stupid present, the stupid poof was so happy, that he actually hugged Vyvyan for his generosity, but what turned into a thankful hug, became an accidental brush of lips, a hesitant kiss, then a full blown snogging session on Rick's bed, complete with appropriate groping, that was their first kiss. It angered Vyvyan to keep looking at Rick's present and he threw it against the wall, watching it smash into pieces.

**Read and Review!!! Again thank you all for your kind words, you've all been great. I would like to point out that I have the 'Sex Pistols, Anarchy in the UK' mug XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: Muttzrock **

**Title: Missing Rick**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language, Sex, Angst **

**Summary: The young Ones household are missing their old housemate. Rick is getting to know his new housemates**

**Notes: I'm so happy I'm updating so quickly.**

The three housemates sat in the kitchen in silence, Mike had finished reading the newspaper, he was now just putting his cereal pieces in his bowl, one by one, Neil was eating his lentils, while Vyvyan was carving a hole in the table with his dagger.

"I'm bored" Vyvyan mumbled.

"We all are Vyv" Mike sighed

"I miss Rick" Neil blurted out "He always had something to say"

"Yeah and it was all bollocks" Vyvyan argued, he didn't want to think of Rick right now.

"But at least he gave us something to do"

"We just ignored him"

"He's right Neil" Mike agreed with Vyvyan. Neil went back to sulking.

The travel to the new house was a blur for Rick, so he was quite surprised to wake up in a bedroom he didn't recognise, but the memory of what happened last night hit him. There wasn't anything special when he arrived he was greeted at the door by Deirdre who showed him to his room, telling him he must be tired, but Rick didn't sleep until late, he never could when he was at a new place, he found that he was feeling homesick already. Now that it was morning, he put on his trousers and red boots, the house was set out exactly like his old house, he ventured downstairs and he walked into the kitchen to see Deirdre and his other two housemates.

"Hi guys" Rick said with a grin, if he was anything, it was a good conversationalist.

"Hi Rick" the three said, Rick sat at the table, next to Deirdre.

"So who are you two?" Rick asked his two other housemates.

"I'm David" a business suit clad man said "I'm the bloke that brings all the money in"

"And I'm Nancy" a pretty blonde girl said "I stay in the house, and I do all the housework and cooking" she smiled very sweetly.

"That's great" Rick grinned, these people seemed really nice, they were pleasant to him, they were clean and they were happy to do all the work. Rick already hated them.

"So what are your plans for today Rick?" asked Deirdre leaning in close to Rick, who responded by moving back a bit.

"I'm not sure really, what do you guys usually do?" Rick asked, only half interested.

"I'm a workaholic so I'm always at the office" David answered

"And I'm always cleaning and cooking" Nancy said with that awful cheery smile, she scared Rick.

"I go to college and watch TV" Deirdre told him "Is that about the same what you do Rick?"

'No I fight and argue with my housemates till dusk to dawn' Rick thought but he answered with "Yeah course"

"Great" Deirdre got up from his seat and walked into the drawing room "You can watch TV with me then"

"Sure" Rick wasn't to sure what he made of the punk yet, he seemed to be a bit too friendly, the anarchist sat on the chair by himself.

"Why don't you sit next to me, the sofa is far more comfortable then that rickety chair"

"I'm fine, I got use to sitting on chairs like this in my old house" Rick hoped that Deirdre wont ask anymore.

"Fair enough, we're going to have a party tonight, you can invite whoever you like"

"Yeah cool" the sociology student said then rushed to the phone to ring his old housemates.

The whole point of Deirdre's attempt of seduction was to rub it in Vyvyan's face, he didn't particularly find Rick attractive, he was infected with acne and had an annoying lisp, the self proclaimed anarchist was probably a good lay, because he couldn't find any decent reason for Vyvyan having sex with this guy, either way he was determined to find out.

"I think that's the phone ringing guys?" Neil told the other two, while they sat on the couch in the drawing room.

"Then go answer it Neil" Mike ordered, the hippy huffed before standing up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Neil is that you?" asked Rick on the other line.

"Yeah…" Neil frowned until he realised who it was "RICK! Is that you?" he asked happily

"Of course it's ruddy me" the poet rolled his eyes at his housemate's stupidity "I'm phoning to invite you to a party over here tonight"

"Great Rick" a thought passed Neil's mind and he asked seriously "Is all 'three' of us invited"

'For Cliff's sake' Rick thought, he breathed in and answered "Yeah sure you, Mike and SPG"

"Well that's great that your inviting SPG, but what about Vyvyan?" whispered Neil, hoping that the person they were talking about wasn't listening.

"Neil…" the anarchist hissed "…you know I don't want him anywhere near me, not now, not ever"

"But Rick, you know we can't leave Vyvyan…unsupervised" Rick knew it was true, it was either they all come or none of them.

"Ok fine, but warn me when he enters the same room as him, so I can leave" he couldn't believe he just agreed to that, the whole point of moving out was to never see Vyvyan again, and now he was inviting him round to his new house, he must be loosing it.

Neil on the other hand was grinning madly "Oh thank you Rick, I'll tell them now" the hippy hung up. "Guess what guys! We've 'all' been invited at a party tonight at Rick's new place" the long haired student made sure to emphasis the 'all'.

"That's great Neil, where is Rick's new place?" Mike asked expecting the hippy to not know the answer, and he was right Neil didn't know where Rick's new place is. Vyvyan had kept surprisingly quiet threw the conversation, he was thinking about what he might see when seeing Rick in his new place, will the prick be happier there than he ever was here, he wondered if Rick has fallen for Deirdre and forgotten all about him, because Vyvyan was sure that the dark haired punk's intensions for Rick were more than a friendly gesture. Vyvyan rather go through this torment without witnessing Rick get off with someone else. But he knows he'll still go, he wanted to make sure that Rick was doing ok, he would never admit that to anyone.

As Rick puts the phone down he begins banging his head against the wall because of his own stupidity, he picked up the phone as it started ringing.

"Rick, where is your new place?" Neil's voice asked.

**Read and Review!!! Again thanks to all you guys who reviewed XD The next chapter will be much more interesting than this, I promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Muttzrock **

**Title: A Uncomfortable Party**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: Vyvyan/Rick**

**Warnings: Language, Sex, Angst **

**Summary: Rick makes a new friend, as his old friends meet his new housemates.**

**Notes: Yay new Chapter**

"It's nice of Rick to invite us to this party" Neil said as they walked up the pathway to Rick's new house "I hope this is the right house this time Mike, we've already visited ten houses today"

"That's true Neil, but I'm almost a hundred percent sure"

"Why do you say that Mike"

"Because there's music blasting and lots of flashing lights from this house"

"That's right Mike" Neil nodded, he faltered before knocking "Vyvyan, Rick told me to go in first so I can warn him that your coming into the same room as him" the punk rolled his eyes in response.

"Fine but tell him that I say he is acting like a puff" Vyvyan growled, with SPG on his shoulder. Neil nodded in response , before knocking on the door.

Rick was sat by himself in the corner of the room, he was looking at his nails, feeling very bored, he should have known Neil would get them lost. He heard the door knock and grudgingly stood up to answer it, when he saw Neil there, he has never been so happy to see the dirty hippy in his life.

"Oh so you finally made it" huffed Rick, resting his hands on his hips.

"Don't be like that Rick, we all know your happy to see us" Mike told him. Rick grinned happily until he saw Vyvyan in the corner of his eye, he turned to glare at Neil.

"You were supposed to warn me about him, so I can leave the room" Rick accused the hippy slapping him on the arm.

"Well I didn't have a chance to Rick, and you're not in the same room…" Neil argued.

"Neil, remember what I told you to say!" shouted Vyvyan.

"Oh yeah, Vyvyan said that you are 'acting like a puff'"

"Well you can tell Vyvyan to stop being a bastard"

"Vyvyan Rick says to 'stop being a bastard'"

"Tell Prick that he's a girly git"

"Vyvyan says that you're 'a girly git'"

"Tell Vyvyan that he…"

"Stop this now!" Mike interrupted "Look as fun as it is standing outside, I rather not do it tonight, now lets go in" the four of them walked into the drawing room, where everyone was drinking and dancing "Now Rick do you want to introduce us to your new housemates?"

"Not particularly" Rick mumbled

"Why not Rick?" Neil asked confused.

"Because they are…oh hello guys" Rick was about to bitch about them, but he saw the three walking towards them, so he put his false smile on. He noticed that Vyvyan and Deirdre were shooting daggers at each other (not the literal type, the evil glare type)

"This is Nancy, David and Deirdre" Rick told his friends then turned to his housemates "This is Neil, Mike and…Vyvyan" Rick looked between the two groups, Nancy was still smiling, Neil still had his usual sulk, Mike was looking cool, David was looking geeky, while Vyvyan and Deirdre were looking ready to kill, no-one had said anything yet and it was making Rick fidgety, still no-one had said anything. But he could tell Mike was eyeing Nancy up "Well this is great" he broke the silence.

"I've had enough of this, where's the booze?" SPG ran off looking for the alcohol.

"NEIL! You and Nancy can talk about housework" Rick told the hippy.

"Oh yes lets do" the awfully cheerful lady giggled hysterically, as she took Neil's hand leading him away

"Rick" Neil whined "Rick help"

"Rick come over here" Mike ordered, Rick happily complied "Why didn't you hook me and the bird up, you know I'm the man for her" whispered Mike in Rick's ear.

"Trust me Mike I did you a favour" the anarchist answered. They heard Neil's voice scream "Help" "See what I mean…maybe you and David can have a talk, I'm sure you can find something in common" Rick pushed Mike and David away in a corner "And you two…" he started off to the two punks, he stopped himself when he realise d he was actually talking to Vyvyan, he turned to face Deirdre "…Can you take Vyvyan and talk somewhere else please" Deirdre nodded, grabbing Vyvyan's bike chain and dragging him cross the room like a dog.

"You bastard!" Vyvyan shouted trying to pull away. Soon Rick realised he was stood in the middle of the drawing room, with no-one to talk to.

"I'll talk to SPG" Rich decided out loud, he walked up to the table with all the alcohol to find an unconscious hamster, with a miniature bottle of whisky still in it's mouth. The anarchist rolled his eyes at this, he looked round to see Nancy talking non-stop while Neil was really looking like he was going to commit suicide, it looked like David and Mike were in conversation, and Deirdre and Vyvyan were having what looks like an argument, the poet couldn't bare to stand here much longer, he went outside for some fresh air.

Rick sat at the door-step feeling rather down and very lonely "Stupid Vyvyan, this is all your fault" Mumbled Rick, he jumped slightly when hearing a rustling in the bush, and out wondered a hamster, Rick picked it up, and found it was quite happy to sniff and wonder in his hands.

"Now you look like a cutie…I know you can be my new friend, since all my other are currently engaged" Rick smiled stroking the rodent "I'll call you Freedom, Peace and Equality or FPE for short, do you like that name?"

"Well it's better than my last name" the male hamster mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you inside" Rick got up and took his new hamster inside and took him to his bedroom, where he laid the little hamster and he then put his record player on to play Cliff Richard song, rather surprisingly FPE was enjoying it. Rick was feeling rather parched, and decided with himself to quickly go downstairs for a drink. Once getting to the ground floor, he was instantly cornered by Vyvyan.

"I am going to stop this no talking business right NOW!" Vyvyan shouted "How the hell can you stand living with him?" the punk pointed accusingly at Deirdre.

"Quite easily, he's not an utter bastard like you!" Rick shouted back, the two ex's were staring each other down, a little too close than they should be, but they were still unmoving and glaring.

"Now that's just sexual tension at it's highest that is" a punk girl said to her friend as they stood in the corner watching Rick and Vyvyan's few exchange of words.

Now between Rick and Vyvyan it was like a contest to see which one to move first, if one moves to kiss they both win, if one moves to walk away they both loose. Rick wasn't backing down it was up to Vyvyan, unfortunately though the punk walked away, leaving a very disappointed Rick and audience. The anarchist tried to shake it off, and tried to not feel the hurt as Vyvyan walked out the door, without knowing Rick knocked into someone.

"Do you ruddy mind!" Rick shouted before he realised he shouted at a very tall and scary man.

"Are you that queer 'prick'?" the scary man asked, 'oh he's homophobic too, it's my luck day' Rick sighed in his head sarcastically.

"No" sadly the scary man didn't believe his lie and was about to punch him in the face.

"VYVYAN HELP!"

**Read and Review!!!!! Again thank you all of you, who have read and reviewed!! Please review again I want to know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys

So so so sorry I havent updated in ages

But I have good and bad news

Good News I have got the next few chapters written on paper

Bad News I'm in college so I don't have much time to type it up

But it's Half term soon then I'll have loads of time to work on it,

I also have myspace, my name on it is on my profile

Please add me!!

Anyway talk to you guys soon


End file.
